


The Gamble

by MistressParamore



Category: Sweet Valley High - Francine Pascal
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:03:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressParamore/pseuds/MistressParamore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered what would have happened if Alice chose Hank? Sometimes we get the chance to find out the answers to our 'what if's…'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In terms of the book canon (har, har!) it is set around the time of Trouble at Home / Who's to Blame / The Parent Plot.

 

**Indecent Proposal**

The cigar smoke hung heavily over the table. Hank Patman leant back in his chair with his cigar clenched between his teeth and surveyed his companion seated across the table. God she was stunning, a blonde goddess. The years had not even touched her. Tall and slender with delicate, manicured hands, long legs and an effortlessly classic style that emphasised her curves. Resting his eyes upon her face, he clenched his teeth tighter on his cigar to prevent himself from murmuring his thoughts out loud. Delicate features were emphasised by eyes as blue as the ocean and her shoulder length blonde hair was gently curled. She lifted her eyes to meet his and gave him a small smile. Absently she tweaked the sleeve of her fitted dark grey suit and crossed her legs, the hem of the fish-tail skirt resting just above her knee. Squinting at the sky, she removed her jacket and hung it on the back of her chair. Her tight, dark pink tank top underneath set off her golden tan.

Flicking back her hair she picked up her coffee cup and looked questioningly at Hank.

"You're very quiet Hank," she smiled, the smile lighting up her face.

Hank removed his cigar.

"Alice, there is something I want to ask you, you might find it strange considering the time."

Alice Wakefield raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

"Do you remember when we dated?"

Alice laughed. "We more than dated!"

"Well, do you think my feelings were genuine?"

She stopped laughing and looked at Hank in some surprise. After a pause she said "I think you thought they were at the time."

Hank surveyed her for a few moments, watching her hair blow softly in the sea breeze. He had chosen this coffee shop by the sea front as it was reasonably quiet and at one of the outside tables he could speak reasonably freely.

"What if I said that wasn't quite true?" Hank leant forwards on the table.

"You weren't genuine?" Alice's face was hardening. "If that was the case what is there to be gained from bringing it back up?"

For some absurd reason this admission was upsetting her. It was 25 years ago and  ** _she_**  had left Hank, yet what he was saying hurt.

"That's not what I mean Alice." Hank raised his hand to stop her. Looking down at his glass, he murmured "it's quite the opposite."

Alice sat very still, watching him.

Without raising his eyes, Hank continued.

"I'm still in love with you, Alice. I always have. It's always been you."

Alice stared at him for a moment before snorting. "You don't seriously expect me to believe you, do you?"

"Well it's true, Alice," he said flatly. "I never stopped loving you." Hank stared at her with an intensity that was breathtaking. "I should have fought harder for you. I want you back."

Alice's jaw dropped. "You what?"

"I want  _you_ , Alice." Hank puffed on his cigar, but his brown eyes never left her face. Smiling, he said "you know I get what I want. Plus, I don't believe that you have no feelings."

Leaning forwards, Hank continued. "You know I'm financing Ned's mayoral campaign. If you agree to come back to me Alice, I can guarantee, GUARANTEE, that Ned will win and…..who knows where that may lead. Your firm will get major multi million dollar deals." Hank paused. "Even if you say no, I won't give up Alice. I'm very persistent."

Alice's mouth had dried up. She genuinely did not know Hank had been feeling like this. She hadn't thought of him for years, both of them moving in very different directions. It was only in the recent past that their paths had crossed, and even then it was on a professional footing. It wasn't helping that her and Ned were in the middle of a trial separation trying to work out their marital problems. Even before their separation Ned had stopped paying her any attention, devoting his time and energy to work. It was one of the reasons she had been so ruthless with her own work of late, directly contributing to the marriage breakdown. She had hoped that he would realise how much he missed her, as a woman not just as a wife. So far it did not seem to be working, she reflected sadly. Deep down she suspected that her and Ned had reached the end of the road. Every day of the trial separation seemed to be confirming her suspicions.

"Do I have to decide right now?" Alice cringed inwardly at the question she was forced to ask, still unable to process what was being asked of her.

"No, but I'll expect a response VERY soon. I don't wait for long. But I won't be giving up Alice."

Alice stood up. "I should get back to work Hank."

Hank stepped around the table and held open her jacket. Alice pulled it around her and picked up her bag. As she did so, she felt Hank step nearer. Looking up she found herself staring into his brown eyes framed with dark lashes. She saw intensity deep within them, and she felt the ice cold grip of fear as she realised that Hank had actually been telling the truth. Before she could collect herself, Hank bent his head and gently brushed his lips off hers.

Keeping his face next to hers, he whispered, "first kiss in 25 years, and the first of many more."

Still holding her face, Hank stared at her and said "remember Alice, I want a decision. I'll come round tomorrow – and remember this, I'll do whatever it takes to have you come back to me."

Alice stepped backwards, almost tripping over the chair. "I have to go," she whispered.

Hank reached out to steady her. Placing his arm around her slender waist, he gave her a gentle squeeze and released her. He smiled, a genuine smile that reached his eyes.

"Don't worry Alice, Ned needs never know."

Biting her lip, Alice looked at Hank.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hank."

She picked up her bag and walked slowly to her car.

* * *

**Comments always appreciated**


	2. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice makes a decision...

**Temptation**

Alice Wakefield sat behind her desk at her light and airy interior decorating business. However, the tasteful décor did not soothe her today. She ran a hand distractedly through her long blond hair and wondered how on earth she had reached this point. Shaking her head, she reached for her coffee and took a sip. A beep from her PC signalled a new message. Opening her email, she nearly dropped her coffee as she read:

" _Alice, come to the Plaza Hotel after you finish work. Go to the Penthouse Suite, i'll be ready. Hank"_

A knock on her office door startled her out of her reverie. Julia, her assistant popped her head around the door.

"Mrs. Wakefield, your husband is on the phone. Shall I put him through?"

"Yes please Julia. Thank you." Taking a deep breath, Alice tried to clear her mind as the phone on her desk rang.

"Alice?"

"Hello Ned. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I think we should probably meet soon, try to talk."

"Oh." Alice paused. She really didn't want to have to meet him. The only meeting she could envisage was one where she had a sheaf of divorce papers, but she supposed that talking things through couldn't hurt. "Yes you're probably right. When did you have in mind?"

"Is tonight any good?"

"I already have plans," she said lightly.

"OK, I'll meet you from work tomorrow then if that's ok with you?"

"Sure, I'll be finishing at 6 we have a client meeting."

"What's new," Ned muttered sarcastically. A sad sigh from Alice's end made him regret his comment.

"I'll see you later Ned," Alice said softly, and hung up before he could speak.

Alice stared at the wall of her office and tried to organise her thoughts. It was clear that she was being blackmailed into a sexual relationship with Hank. What was equally clear was that even if she refused, he would continue to pursue her, so if the outcome was likely to be the same…..

She shook her head. The whole thing was preposterous. Yet Hank had the allure of being….unfinished business. She was emerging from a long marriage, the latter part of which had left her feeling very much alone and unwanted. A little attention could be good for her confidence.  _He's married, are you insane?_ Part of her mind shouted at her.  _But this is Henry Wilson Patman, the man who gets whatever he wants_ , she argued.  _He wouldn't even suggest this unless he was in a similar position, he's too careful. So, are you going to be a mistress then?_  She clamped down on that thought.  _He could be good for Ned, he'll ensure that Ned succeeds. Just see what happens. Don't think too much._  She had a feeling that she would be seeing a lot more of Hank Patman. What disturbed her in almost equal measure was that she wasn't as bothered by this as she thought she should be.  _Admit it_ , a traitorous thought piped up.  _You find it hot that the richest and most powerful man in town wants you. Your own husband isn't bothered in you anymore and hasn't been for AGES, if it wasn't for him, you wouldn't be forced into a bit on the side with Henry Wilson Patman! So it's hardly your fault now, is it?_

Lips curling into a sly smile, Alice twirled a lock of her golden hair around her finger as she re-read his email. People thought it was Elizabeth that was most like her mother, what they forgot was that Jessica was her daughter too and twins were two parts of a whole. And Alice was a lot more like Jessica than people realised.

* * *

Drawing up in front of the Plaza Hotel that evening, Alice took a deep breath to control the butterflies in her stomach before stepping out of her Range Rover. She hurried up the steps of the entrance, taking a quick glance around her as she did so before making her way to the lift by the reception desk. As she headed for the top floor, she quickly checked her freshly reapplied make-up and tweaked her long, straight blonde hair. Her aqua eyes sparkled and her soft pink lips were smiling slightly as she smoothed her pin striped skirt and matching jacket that hugged her slender figure.

The lift doors opened and Alice stepped cautiously out, glancing up and down the corridor, noting appreciatively the sensual red and gold furnishings and the ornate occasional tables dotted down the corridors.

 _Some things with Hank never changed_ , she thought smiling slightly at the opulence in front of her.

Reaching the Penthouse Suite, she paused outside the door and, drawing a deep breath, knocked firmly.

The door opened almost at once.

"I knew you'd come."

Henry Wilson Patman stood in front of Alice, smiling that charming smile, the dark hair brushed back from a firm brow and dark eyes that could alternate between intensity and light hearted flirtatiousness. The handsome face was lit up in pleasure as he surveyed her.

Stepping back he ushered her in, taking her bag and placing it on a chair by the door. Opening the doors to an adjoining sitting room, he motioned for her to go through.

"Would you like a glass of wine, Alice?" Hank enquired.

Alice turned from looking out of the window and nodded, smiling at him. "That would be lovely."

She noted Hank's business suit, a smooth dark grey that set off his colouring and accentuated his broad shoulders and powerful build. Glancing up, Hank caught her eye. Alice quickly looked down, embarrassed at having been caught in the act of checking him out.

Hank walked over to her and wordlessly handed her a heavy, cut glass goblet of wine. She quickly drank half of it in one go to stem her rush of embarrassment.

Hank stood next to her by the window and murmured "Have you reached a decision?"

Turning around, Alice looked him in the eye. "I have. And the answer's yes."

* * *

**Comments always appreciated.**


	3. No Going Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's done, can't be undone...

 

**No Going Back**

Hank's previously worried frown cleared into an expression of pure joy as he heard Alice's response. He put his wine glass down and laughing, swooped down on her, lifting her off her feet and swinging her around in a circle. Alice shrieked as he took her by surprise, clinging on to his shoulders as he lifted her.

"Hank! Put me down!"

She couldn't help but laugh at his exuberance. His enthusiasm was infectious.  _And it's all for you_ , a voice said slyly in the back of her mind. As he placed her back down, she couldn't help but feel the muscles moving under her hands. She hoped he didn't notice her guilty flush, but as she looked back up at him she knew that was a vain hope. Heat was flaring in those eyes, eyes that could cut a man down were ignited with passion for her.

"Alice."

Hank was looking seriously at her. He stepped closer to her, so their bodies were almost touching and mere centimetres separated their faces. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from his, his full lips were slightly parted and she could feel his warm breath tingling on her skin.

"Can I do something I have wanted to do for so long?" he whispered.

Without breaking eye contact she nodded. His hand came up and slowly cupped her cheek, the thumb gently stroking the porcelain skin. His fingers lightly stroked her jaw as his eyes hungrily scanned her face, as if memorising every detail. Alice's eyes fluttered closed as she felt his feather light touches on her skin. She couldn't remember the last time Ned had touched her with such tenderness. His fingers moved to gently tip her chin up and his lips lightly brushed off hers before pausing. Hank moved his hand to cup her face again and, bending his head, he slowly claimed her mouth in a deep kiss, winding his free arm around her slender waist and pressing her firmly to him. Alice felt as if she was going to collapse, Hank's kiss was literally making her weak at the knees. She gripped his shoulders for support before sliding her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her. Breaking the kiss, Hank trailed kisses along her jaw as his hand wound in her silky blonde hair.

"You have to be the sexiest woman alive, Alice", he whispered in her ear as he nipped at the tender flesh on her neck, raising goosebumps on her skin.

She could only groan in response and tilt her neck further to give him greater access, as he kissed and sucked down the flushed skin. Pressing against her, he walked them backwards, his lips never leaving her skin, until she felt the bed behind her. Hank moved his kisses back to her mouth as he deftly unbuttoned her suit jacket and slid it off her shoulders. Alice dropped her arms from his shoulders to shed the garment and she unbuttoned his suit jacket, dropping it on the floor. A far corner of her mind marvelled that he hadn't said anything about the treatment of his (undoubtedly) expensive suit. That thought was soon forgotten as Hank had succeeded in unbuttoning her blouse and was impatiently trying to tug it down her arms. He kissed back down her neck and across her collar bone as Alice began unbuttoning his shirt, tugging loose his tie. As she pushed the shirt back from his shoulders her eyes darkened in desire as she saw his muscular chest and strong shoulders. Her thoughts disappeared as Hank's mouth reached her chest and he pushed her gently back on to the bed, pulling her skirt down her long, slender legs. As he straddled her on the bed, leaving burning kisses down her body, Alice could think of nothing but how amazing this was and certainly did not register the insistent sound of her mobile ringing repeatedly from the next room.

* * *

Annoyed, Ned Wakefield cancelled the call and threw his mobile on to the dashboard of his car. It was the sixth time he'd tried to call Alice and each time it rang onto answerphone. It wasn't like her to either not leave a message or be completely unreachable, he'd tried the house phone and got Liz "no, we haven't heard anything from mom, she hasn't been back from work yet," he'd tried the office and reached Julia, Alice's assistant "she left about 5.30, was she expecting you?" Actually she hadn't been, in fairness. But she seemed to be completely unconcerned about this separation and it worried him. The idea was that they took this time apart to work on the issues that had caused the problems in the first place, but she always seemed to be busy and any times he came up with to meet were unsuitable, so he'd decided to meet her as a surprise and make her sit down for a while to talk. Clearly that approach wasn't working either - he was beginning to wonder if something deeper was going on.

There was always their meeting tomorrow, he told himself.

* * *

Hank stretched out in the four poster bed feeling like the luckiest man in the world. The sound of running water came from the en-suite where Alice had gone to freshen up. The silken sheets around him smelled of her, her pillow had stray strands of golden hair, her kisses still burned on his lips and he could still feel the way her body moved on his. The sound of her moans was the sweetest music he had ever heard – no one had ever made him lose control so quickly. It would probably be unbelievable to most people, but sex was a rarity in the Patman household. For all that his image had been of a playboy in his younger years, married life provided a cold contrast. Marie Patman was not a woman of passion, she viewed it as a means of conceiving children and put up with it to satisfy him. Marie liked to be in control in all areas of her life, and this included sex, hence it was usually a quick, mutually unsatisfying affair. He had just never been able to forget Alice, at times the memories were dimmer than others, but she had always been there, just out of reach like an intoxicating daydream. He never thought he would have a chance with her after her marriage to the most boring guy Hank had ever met. Ned was nice enough, but so  _safe_  it was tedious. He had privately been astounded to learn he had been thrown over for Ned, after the sting of shame had lessened. He had actually decided to approach her before he knew of her separation – Ned's mayoral campaign had been a perfect vehicle for him to use. Now he had her, and he wasn't going to lose her again.

The bathroom door opened and Alice stepped back into the room, wearing one of Hank's designer shirts loosely buttoned. It skimmed the top of her toned thighs as she walked over to the bed, smiling seductively at Hank. She made the most erotic image he had ever seen – a mane of tousled blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, long slender legs and breasts partially exposed by the shirt. Still smiling, she maintained eye contact with him as she unbuttoned the shirt and let it drop. She knelt on the bed next to him as his eyes widened at the sight before him.

"See something you like?" she teased playfully.

"You've no idea," he breathed as he pulled her back down to him.

* * *

**Comments always appreciated**


	4. The Next Level

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Gamble
> 
> Fandom: Sweet Valley High
> 
> Pairing: Alice Wakefield/Hank Patman
> 
> Rating: M - yes, they get it going on...but whoever heard of a platonic affair?
> 
> Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if Alice chose Hank? Sometimes we get the chance to find out the answers to our 'what if's…'
> 
> A/N: This was originally posted on an old account (and I couldn't remember my login details - same goes for old LJ account), but I lost steam with it and shelved it. It has now been re-tweaked and I am continuing the story.
> 
> In terms of the book canon (har, har!) it is set around the time of Trouble at Home / Who's to Blame / The Parent Plot.

**The Next Level**

The next morning, Alice cautiously let herself back in to her split-level ranch style house on Calico Drive. The light on the answering machine blinked accusingly at her and seemed to be getting angrier and angrier the more she avoided it. Sighing, she decided to bite the bullet and pressed 'play'. A series of clicks sounded, which she knew meant the caller had hung up before leaving a message, and a series of increasingly irate and terse messages from Ned floated from the machine. Frowning, she erased them all. A dreamy smile flickered on her lips as she continued into the kitchen, remembering the night before. She couldn't remember having felt this blissfully happy in a very, very long time. It only served to remind her how unfulfilled her life was and how dissatisfied she was. Pouring a coffee, she sat down at the kitchen table and tried to think.

 _It's the end of your marriage, Alice. You're already separated this just confirms it_.

Pushing back her long blonde hair, she pulled out her laptop and logged in to her email.

An email from Hank. She smiled as she opened it.  _Someone couldn't wait_ , she smirked to herself.

" _Hi babe, god I'm missing you, I'd give anything to have you here right now. Here's an idea, that'll give us both some time. I want you to act as design consultant for Patman Canning Manufacturers in an advisory capacity. So it's not you taking particular jobs, you ARE the design consultant. But as it's in an advisory capacity it doesn't detract from your normal job, but you may be required to go to various plants at short notice. How about Phoenix, this weekend? Let me know, I'm going crazy thinking of you, H_ "

Her grin grew even wider. She knew she should feel crippling guilt at what she was doing. At one time she truly loved her husband, but those days were a long time ago. Ned's devotion to his work saw to that. On the surface they seemed a perfect family, but he had stopped paying her any attention, devoting his energies to his legal practice. Upset, she threw herself into her career, seeing it succeed, but her success seemed to antagonise her husband. He became argumentative, accusing her of thoughtlessness and not caring for the family. She suspected that it was jealousy, he had not succeeded in obtaining the outcome he wanted in a high profile case and her success at this time annoyed him.  _Selfish bastard_ , she thought. Immediately, she gasped in shock. When had she thought of him like that?  _When there was someone else to compare him with_ , she answered herself.

Alice shook her head and set about replying to Hank. As she typed, her smile grew and she absently licked her lower lip in a manner that, if Hank had been there, he would have been whimpering. Hitting send, she stretched, and decided a morning swim was just the thing she needed. In a new bikini, courtesy of Hank. She opened the bag from the exclusive boutique and picked up the white bikini that perfectly set off her tan. Smiling, she remembered his reaction in the shop. He had stepped up close and murmured " _If we weren't in a shop I'd have you right now._ " She had raised an eyebrow at him and playfully responded, " _is that a promise?_ " to which he replied, " _You bet_ " with a wicked smile. He had bought her two, one in black, one in white.

Still smiling, she went upstairs to change.

****

**_A few days later_ **

Elizabeth sat on her father's small sofa in his apartment and struggled to decide what to say. Her mother hadn't come home last night, that in itself was unusual, but it was happening more and more. She was worried, very worried, but was her father the best person to ask considering the separation? Swallowing, she could only nod as Ned Wakefield cheerfully said he would take her and Jessica out to Chez Sam the next night.

"Here honey, I'll give you a ride back."

"Sure dad."  _Mom's probably out again_ , she reflected.

As they drew into Calico Drive, Elizabeth saw with surprise that Alice's Range Rover was on the drive. She glanced sideways at her father. He didn't say anything but turned round to Liz, as if to say goodbye.

"Aren't you going to come in?" She asked in surprise.

"It might not be the best idea honey."

"But you're saying that you can never get hold of mom," she bit her lip, wondering if she'd said too much.

Ned looked straight ahead for a moment.

"OK," he said finally, unclipping his seatbelt.

As they walked through the house, Elizabeth shouted, "Mom? I'm home, dad's here."

Reaching the patio doors, they saw Alice swimming leisurely in the pool, wearing a skimpy white bikini. Glancing up, she smiled in welcome, the sun highlighting her aqua eyes. She swam to the ladder at the side of the pool and pulled herself up. The sight of her in that bikini, with her model figure and long blonde hair currently slicked back was making Ned's blood pressure rise. How he wished they weren't separated.

"Is everything ok?"

She enquired solicitously, once she had wrapped a towel lightly around herself. Looking down, Ned noticed her wine coloured toe nails. She seemed to be having a personality change.  _Was it me? Have I tied her down_? He thought in a panic.

"Yes, I just bought Liz home," Ned answered, standing.

"Dad…" Liz started.

"It's ok, Liz. Don't worry."

He kissed her and turned to leave, but his wife's smile stopped him.

"Don't forget we're meeting tomorrow night. You cancelled the last one, it's important." He reminded her, eyes straying to the hem of her towel and her long legs.

She raised her eyebrows and crossed her legs.

"I'm going to Phoenix tomorrow Ned. I've taken on consultancy work, so I won't be able to meet. I'm sorry."

Alice looked back at her husband and saw the disappointment in his face.

"Consultancy?"

"Patman Canning has hired me as an advisor on a consultancy basis. I have to fly to Phoenix for a job." She had removed the towel and was briskly drying her arms.

"Alice, we never communicate how are we to resolve things if we just live separate lives with no communication?"

"You tell me Ned," she snapped. "You did plenty of that with the Santelli trial not to mention the mayoral campaign. By the way, how  _is_  that going?"

"I'll call you when you're back then. If you can fit your family in to your busy schedule." Ned shot back.

"Stop blackmailing me Ned, it won't work." Alice lay down on the sun lounger and pulled on a pair of sunglasses.

As Liz listened to the increasingly bitter exchange between her parents, she wanted to cry - It was looking less and less likely that they were going to work things out. Just what was happening?

* * *

_**Comments always appreciated.** _


	5. The Outsider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Gamble
> 
> Fandom: Sweet Valley High
> 
> Pairing: Alice Wakefield/Hank Patman
> 
> Rating: M/MA - yes, they get it going on...but whoever heard of a platonic affair?
> 
> Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if Alice chose Hank? Sometimes we get the chance to find out the answers to our 'what if's…'
> 
> A/N: This was originally posted on an old account (and I couldn't remember my login details - same goes for old LJ account), but I lost steam with it and shelved it. It has now been re-tweaked and I am continuing the story.
> 
> In terms of the book canon (har, har!) it is set around the time of Trouble at Home / Who's to Blame / The Parent Plot.

**The Outsider**

Ned Wakefield sat on his hard, stained sofa in the downtown apartment he was currently calling home. For once, he was glad of the cold, soulless décor, it matched the yawning pit of emptiness inside. Even the bottle of bourbon on the table couldn't fill it.

He twisted his wedding ring around his finger as he continued his thoughts.

It's all my fault _. Twist._

I've ruined my family _. Twist._

I've lost my wife _. Twist._

I never thought I'd be _that_ man _. Twist._

The man that destroys his world. _Twist._

Where's Alice? _Twist._

What's she doing _? Twist._

Does she even miss me? _Twist._

Does she…..love me? _Twist._

When did this situation begin? Ned took a deep breath as tears threatened. He supposed that work was a major factor, _and if you're honest_ , an unbidden thought piped up,  _wasn't there just a teeny bit of jealousy that her career took off so spectacularly?_  For the first time, his wife became an equal and a rival. Ned knew that he had not handled the deteriorating situation well at all. Time apart through work led to less communicating, therefore less time together as a couple – ergo no sex – more arguing, more fighting….. Every time they spoke to each other the conversation descended into another fight. Yet, every time he looked at his wife his heart skipped a beat at her sheer beauty. Even this worked against him, in his most depressed moments, Ned told himself it was inevitable that they should split up, she'd find someone else.

Ned poured himself another glass and leaned back. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, rubbing his hand over his unshaven face and loosening his tie.

_God he wanted her back._

He couldn't believe his luck when Alice agreed to go out with him, all those years ago. Beautiful, popular Alice Robertson, Theta president and always to be found at the centre of a crowd of people. Geeky, pre-law Ned Wakefield dating the most popular girl on campus? It truly  _was_ miraculous.

_He could still feel her kisses on his skin._

She fitted him like a glove, her lips meshed so perfectly with his, her hand made for his. She completed him. He loved the way she would laugh and lean forward to kiss him on the spur of the moment, just because she wanted to.

_He could still hear her soft sighs._

She was at her most beautiful when they made love. Her vanilla skin flushed and glowing, glistening with perspiration, eyes dancing and hair splayed out underneath her like a golden halo. He considered himself a thoughtful, sensitive sexual partner and every time, his primary concern was her, and her enjoyment. He loved to hear her when they made love. Her moans and sighs were like music to his ears, that he could provoke that sort of response in her turned him on like nothing else could.

The thought that he had lost all of this terrified him. He clenched his glass until his hand shook, at his stupidity, his stubbornness, his pride and the gut wrenching fear that it was all too late. His decision to enter the mayoral race was the last straw, even  _he_  couldn't explain why he'd said yes to Hank Patman. He suspected it was a split-second response to irritate Alice, like a spiteful, petulant child.

Through his bourbon-induced haze, one thought filtered through.  _I must tell Alice, I must tell her I love her before it's too late_. He had a vague recollection of being told she was going to Phoenix – why on earth was she going there? With Hank Patman of all people?

He gave a mental shrug. She had been wearing an amazing bikini that day she said she was going to Phoenix. She should wear them more often – but only for him, she looked incredible in it. But why was she wearing it? She hadn't worn anything like that for years. Was she dating again? Surely the twins or Steven would have told him? What if…what if she was moving on?  _No!_

 _No!_  This could not be. Should not be.

Ned reached out a shaky hand and picked up his mobile phone. He dialled a number that was as familiar to him as breathing.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

" _You have reached the voicemail of Alice Wakefield. Please leave a message_." The tinny voice taunted him.  _Beeeep_.

"Alice? It's Ned, I know you're probably busy and I'm the last person you want to be hearing from…but, um…..ah, I dunno…well, I don't know where you are, Phoenix? I just want to say that I'm sorry…..for everything….I miss you, I don't want this. I just want you back. Um, call me when you get this….if you want to, that is…..obviously. So, I'll go now, good night Alice. I…I love you."

Ned hung up and stared at the phone with red-rimmed eyes. He downed his bourbon in a single gulp and swiftly refilled his glass. Throwing himself back into the cushions of the hard sofa he grabbed a Smiths album and, turning up the volume, he continued to drink.

* * *

**Comments always appreciated.**


	6. Going Deeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Gamble
> 
> Fandom: Sweet Valley High
> 
> Pairing: Alice Wakefield/Hank Patman
> 
> Rating: M - yes, they get it going on...but whoever heard of a platonic affair?
> 
> Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if Alice chose Hank? Sometimes we get the chance to find out the answers to our 'what if's…'
> 
> A/N: This was originally posted on an old account (and I couldn't remember my login details - same goes for old LJ account), but I lost steam with it and shelved it. It has now been re-tweaked and I am continuing the story.
> 
> In terms of the book canon (har, har!) it is set around the time of Trouble at Home / Who's to Blame / The Parent Plot.
> 
> Added Note: This chapter is definitely M towards the end. If this isn't your thing then stop reading when they get to the Penthouse suite.

**Going Deeper**

Hank opened the double doors of the penthouse suite with a flourish. Even though he had known Alice Wakefield for years, now they were lovers, albeit illicit, he was desperate to impress her. He wanted to keep that smile on her face that he had loved for so long and that now, he knew, belonged to him. They had met at the airport early that morning, arriving separately. The look on her face when he led her outside onto the tarmac towards his personal Lear jet was priceless.

"Nothing's too much for you, Alice," he'd murmured into her hair as he bent down to kiss her whilst they walked to the waiting jet. "You deserve only the very best."

She had turned around to him smiling, her eyes were sparkling and she was so  _alive_. So much vibrancy and energy, it captivated him.

And it was there, on the steps of the aeroplane, that he told her he loved her, in a completely heartfelt, off-the-cuff declaration – desperately, passionately, crazily, wholeheartedly in love. Alice had stared at him, taken by surprise. She had bitten her lower lip and looked down at the ankle boots she was wearing with her fitted jeans. Glancing back up, she gave him that smile that melted his heart and said words that he would remember til his dying day.

"I never thought I would ever say this Hank….but I love you, too. You have made me happier than I ever thought I would be again."

"Alice, making you happy is my sole purpose in life," Hank said seriously.

Taking her hand, he led her onto the jet and spent the flight with her in his arms.

The five-star hotel that they had checked into was one more way he wanted to impress Alice. As Hank opened the door to their suite, he swept Alice up off her feet and carried her, laughing, into the suite. Their luggage had already arrived and the contents were already hung, folded, aired and placed in the appropriate spot. Kicking the door shut behind him, Hank laughed and deposited Alice carefully on the floor. Alice looked around her in amazement, taking in the sumptuous suite.

"Hank, this is amazing," she said looking up at the ceiling and turning around. "Look at the view as well!" she exclaimed excitedly, rushing to the window. "This is simply divine!"

Hank beamed as he watched Alice's excitement, he never knew it could feel so good to please someone like this. A feeling he had never known began to bubble inside of him, a feeling of such tenderness it took his breath away.

"Thank you," she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. "You're wonderful, you know that?" She pecked his lips, but kept her arms around his neck, smiling at him.

" _You're_  the wonderful one," Hank replied, sliding his arms around Alice's waist and pulling her against him.

"Really?  _How_  wonderful?" Alice asked archly.

She tilted her head up and kissed him, slowly, not parting her lips. " _This_ wonderful?" She whispered against his lips.

"Mmmmm, could be….." Hank whispered back.

"Only 'could be?'" Alice returned. She licked slowly along his bottom lip before pressing her lips onto his for a slow, deep kiss, exploring his whole mouth with her tongue. "Is that more wonderful?"

"That was bloody amazing," was Hank's breathless response.

Alice grinned at him, eyes sparkling, and claimed his mouth again as her hands worked on undoing his suit jacket, sliding it off his shoulders. As she did so, Hank slowly undid the belt of her leather jacket and equally slowly undid the buttons, pushing the jacket off her shoulders and down her arms. Alice slid her hands up Hank's muscular chest, to the back of his head, and twined her fingers in his thick, dark hair. Breaking the kiss, Alice whispered breathlessly "you've got an amazing body, Hank" and kissed him again with renewed urgency.

Hank groaned as he felt himself respond to Alice's words. His hands flew to the hem of her pink polo shirt and lightly stroked the soft, toned skin underneath. Alice drew in a sharp breath as she felt the warmth of his hands, electrifying the skin they touched. With agonising slowness the shirt was removed, leaving her in her bra. Hank trailed kisses along her jaw, sucking softly on the sensitive spots on her neck he had discovered during their last encounter, that he knew made her go crazy. Alice pulled loose his shirt, but when he began to pay attention to those spots on her neck, kissing and licking gently, she became desperate and ripped the shirt open scattering buttons.

"God Hank, I can't wait," she moaned. She ran her hands over his shoulders and chest, feeling the firm muscles and wrapping her arms around him, moaned even louder as he bent his head to kiss down to the rise of her breasts.

His hands floated down to toy with the waistband of her jeans. Unconsciously, she pushed her hips towards him. Hank smiled into the valley between her breasts as he licked up towards the lace of her sexy bra. Alice tangled her fingers in his hair, holding him in place as his hands snaked around to unclip her bra. Alice loosened her arms to shake off the garment and Hanks eyes grew wide as he surveyed her beautiful breasts, bared for his eyes only. Bending his head, he gently kissed one rosy nipple, before sucking it softly into his mouth and licking. A loud groan flew from Alice as he licked and sucked, his other hand slowly rotated the other with his thumb. She moaned as the overwhelming feelings coursed through her.

Alice gripped his hair with hands that were rapidly becoming white-knuckled. "ohhhhhh Hank," she moaned, arching her back.

Hank moved his hands to the waistband of her jeans, pushing them down her long, slender legs. Alice kicked off her boots and attacked Hank's trousers, sliding off the belt and unbuttoning them. She pushed them down his legs as Hank pulled off his shoes and socks.

Hank looked at his lover. She was simply breathtaking. A figure like a model half her age, firm breasts, her face was beautiful with sapphire blue eyes and long golden hair.

He reached out and pulled her close. Alice groaned as she made contact with his arousal. Hank dropped his hands to her rear and ground her against him. Alice panted as he rotated his hips. "Hank, please" she whispered, holding on to him.

Walking them backwards, Hank guided them to the bed and deposited Alice carefully on to it. He hooked one finger on her knickers and swiftly pulled them down her legs. Removing his boxers, Hank crawled up next to her. He kissed down her body and, ever so gently, slid one finger up and down her wetness, groaning himself at the wetness he had produced in her. He continued to slide his finger up and down, trying hard not to come from the sounds Alice was making. She was writhing on the bed above him, moaning and gasping out his name.

He felt her sensitive bundle and rotated it lightly. Alice cried out in ecstasy as she felt electricity stream through her. "Oh god, Hank!" Hank removed his finger as he felt her at the edge. He settled himself between her legs and, staring deeply into her bright blue eyes, slowly penetrated her, bit by bit, until he was fully sheathed. Alice gripped his shoulders tightly, fingernails digging in, as she felt the pressure inside.

Pulling out, Hank slowly pushed back in and built up a slow rhythm. Alice moaned as the pleasure built up inside, rocking her hips to meet his thrusts. Hank felt as if he was going to explode from the sheer intensity of it. Giving a strangled cry, he thrust faster. Sweat glistened on their bodies as it began to take its toll.

"Harder!" Alice moaned out. Hank gritted his teeth and pumped harder, determined for Alice to have whatever she wanted. "Oh god, Hank, faster pleeeeeease," Hank did just that, grabbing on to the bars of the headboard for leverage.

"When you come, I want you to scream," Hank groaned into her ear. It wasn't hard for Alice to do as he asked. She was already on the edge. With a final thrust, her back arched and she screamed his name, shaking uncontrollably under him as her release washed over her. Hank groaned, thrusting another couple of times and taking his with a cry of his own.

Hank collapsed on top of her, careful to bear his weight on is arms which were on either side of her. Alice looked up at him, a beautiful smile on her face.

"That was…incredible," she whispered, breathless.

"So are you," Hank whispered back.

He bent his head and lovingly kissed her, so softly, with all the love in his body.

He never wanted this to end.

* * *

**Comments always appreciated**


	7. Building Pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Gamble
> 
> Fandom: Sweet Valley High
> 
> Pairing: Alice Wakefield/Hank Patman
> 
> Rating: M - yes, they get it going on...but whoever heard of a platonic affair?
> 
> Summary: Ever wondered what would have happened if Alice chose Hank? Sometimes we get the chance to find out the answers to our 'what if's…'
> 
> A/N: This was originally posted on an old account (and I couldn't remember my login details - same goes for old LJ account), but I lost steam with it and shelved it. It has now been re-tweaked and I am continuing the story.
> 
> In terms of the book canon (har, har!) it is set around the time of Trouble at Home / Who's to Blame / The Parent Plot.
> 
> Added Note: This chapter is definitely M towards the end. If this isn't your thing then stop reading at the point where Alice and Hank are driving up the coast.

**Building Pressure**

Elizabeth sat in the Wakefield's sunny kitchen finishing the last of her breakfast grapefruit. With a sigh, she set the bowel down and stared unseeingly out of the kitchen window. Her family had never been this fragmented, everything was going wrong. Her parents weren't connecting, her mother didn't even seem to be willing to meet her father from what she could see - she was always working. Her father was always angry at her mother or immersed in his campaign for mayor, plus Elizabeth was sure she had smelled alcohol on him the last time she saw him. Elizabeth didn't understand why he couldn't be happy for her mother's success, she worked hard and was a very talented designer, in Elizabeth's opinion this was something to celebrate not denigrate. However, they saw very little of Alice Wakefield these days. She was either flying off for her consultancy work, or staying late to work on key projects. Elizabeth sighed as she thought of her beautiful mother. She knew that Mrs. Wakefield attracted a lot of attention, she just wished it was from her father. Or more precisely, that her mother would be receptive to it. She had to agree with her father about one thing - she didn't seem to be in any hurry to work things out.

A feeling of unease settled in her stomach as she pondered that. Maybe she really thought she was better off without her father? Perhaps she did not love him any more?  _No!_  Vehemently shaking her head, Elizabeth would not allow herself to think that. Her parents loved each other, of that she was certain. She just had to make sure they both realised that.

Jessica came bounding in at that moment with a very excited Prince Albert, the Wakefield's Golden Labrador, the lead wrapped around her legs. Disentangling herself, Jessica flopped into the chair next to her twin.

"Boy it's hot out there, my hair is beginning to look like Howard Stern."

She pulled a handful and waved it at Elizabeth.

When she didn't answer, Jessica pouted.

"What's got into you?" She reached across for her grapefruit. "No mom this morning?" oblivious to Elizabeth's wince.

"She left early," Elizabeth mumbled into her coffee.

"She's leaving early a lot isn't she," Jessica remarked, slurping the grapefruit segments. "AND flying off all over the place. Soon we won't have a mother!"

Jessica's remark was light hearted but it struck Elizabeth like an arrow.

"Jess," she interrupted her sister. "Don't you think its funny that mom won't meet dad?"

Jessica looked at her twin like she'd grown another head.

"What's wrong with that? Maybe she doesn't want to go back? Have you thought that she might want to move on, Liz?"

"But they love each other! They need to get together and talk, Jess, mom won't even meet him!"

"Because it's over, Liz! Face it, mom's moving on. Get used to it."

"I don't believe it's over. Mom and dad belong together, they're just being stubborn," Elizabeth retorted.

Jessica snorted. "Liz, mom isn't interested in dad. If she was, she wouldn't be doing all this consultancy stuff. Who knows, she might already be seeing someone else. Ever thought that that might be why she's never here?"

"No!" Elizabeth shouted. "She wouldn't. Not mom, she wouldn't. Not mom," she repeated.

"Suit yourself," Jessica shrugged and resumed drinking her coffee.

 _Elizabeth nearly had a fit_ , she thought. _She needs to relax and stop being so uptight, plus she needs to see that mom moving on is the best thing for everyone. Then things can get back to normal around here_.

* * *

On the other side of town, Alice was settling back in Hank Patman's sporty MG Convertible. She had gone to work early that morning, done a couple of hours and then met Hank at a discrete, prearranged spot. They were now flying past the outskirts of Sweet Valley, heading further up the coast.

Hank turned from the wheel and smiled at her, with the wind whipping his hair, his shades and strong, handsome profile he looked as if he had stepped out of a movie screen. His pale yellow Lacoste polo shirt set off his tan and his Tag Heur watch glinted in the sun. Alice felt her heart catch as she looked at him.

"I can't wait til we get there, Alice," Hank smiled. "It's going to be amazing to spend this uninterrupted time with you."

He reached over and placed his hand on her leg, above the knee, just under the hem of her pencil skirt and gently stroking. Alice breathed in sharply at the feel of his warm hand on her bare leg – she really wanted his hand to continue upwards, the gentle teasing was arousing her.

"I can't wait either, Hank," she breathed. "I can't wait to be alone with you."

Hank cast his eyes over Alice lustfully. She was wearing a tight white short sleeved top and a charcoal grey pin-stripe pencil skirt with stillettoes. Her long blonde hair was curled and at the moment was blowing out behind her, her sapphire eyes enhanced with smoky grey eye shadow. Her lips were shining with a soft pink gloss – those lips were at the moment curled into a seductive smile directed at him.

Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, Hank gently pushed his hand higher up Alice's leg and caressed. He heard Alice's gasp and continued stroking, moving higher bit by bit. Her breathing was becoming faster and as he continued caressing her inner thigh, she arched her back against the seat. His fingers grazed the hem of her knickers as she moaned out his name breathlessly. Hank swallowed hard, it was becoming more and more difficult to drive. His erection was tenting his trousers and he was desperate to get to Alice. A moment later he pulled into a deserted spot by the road, behind a couple of rocks. Snapping off his seatbelt, he leaned over and undid Alice's seatbelt and pulled her onto him so she was straddling him. Alice stared lustfully in to his eyes and rubbed herself up against him, bending her head she kissed him hungrily. Hank wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close as possible. With one hand he pulled the material of her knickers to one side, exposing her and plunged in two fingers, building a steady rhythm. Alice's head dropped back as she cried out and rotated her hips in time to his thrusts. With his other hand, he gripped her hip tightly. Alice dropped her hands from his shoulders and unzipped his trousers, freeing Hank's manhood. She curled her fingers around him and stroked him in time with the thrusts of Hank's fingers. Hank groaned as he felt her slender fingers around him, first fast, then slow, hard, soft…

Hank removed his fingers and pulled her closer to his pulsing manhood. Alice bit her lip to stop her moaning out loud. She was so turned on she physically ached. Hank stared lustfully at her as he positioned her. "Now, Hank," Alice moaned. "Fuck me. Now."

Hank groaned at Alice's words. She didn't usually speak like that, but this was such an unbelievable turn on. He gripped her tightly and pulled her down on him hard. Alice cried out as he filled her entirely. She clung on to his shoulders and rocked backwards and forwards on his length, getting faster and faster as her climax approached. She threw her head back and plunged herself up and down his shaft almost violently. "Hank, oh god Hank I'm so close," she cried out. Hank rocked his hips helping to create more momentum, and licking and sucking her breasts as she thrust.

Suddenly he felt a shudder as Alice's orgasm started. Her fingers clutched convulsively at him as she threw her head back and screamed Hank's name, trembling violently on top of him. She collapsed on him and smiling softly kissed him. Returning her kiss, Hank rocked back and forth into her, calling out in ecstasy as his orgasm washed over him. They remained joined to each other for several minutes in the post coital glow, content to just hold each other.

Finally, Alice remarked, "our holiday has begun!"

* * *

**Comments always appreciated**


End file.
